Phoenix' transformation
by orion's shining star
Summary: 'Well, you are a cardiologist and I'm a congenital heart defect patient. So, as you can see, I never had an option- I had to give my heart to you for safe keeping.' AU! Emma/Regina. Regina casted the spell, but got a brand new, memory free life.
1. Prologue

This is AU story! It's rated M for possible violence, language and sexual scenes in future chapters. It's femslash pairing-Regina/Emma, but I'm sure you are aware of that.

Also I'd like to mention that English is not my mother language and that I do not have Beta, so there will be grammar mistakes. If this bothers you, maybe you should skip this one. Also, I don't own OUAT, if I did you'd know it by many inappropriate scenes between Emma and Regina.

Well, I can only hope you will like the chapter and support my story.

* * *

Regina entered the Granny's with smile

''Morning Ruby.''

''Morning Dr. Mills'' smiled Ruby ''Your usual?''

''Yes please.'' Regina smiled ''How is Granny?''

''Grumpy as usual.'' laughed Ruby ''You know her. How is the little guy?''

''I believe I'll wake up one morning and find him duck taped to the bed'' Regina shook her head ''I swear, it took me half an hour to get him out of the bed this morning.''

''He's ten year old boy, I'm not sure what else you could expect from him.'' Ruby smiled warmly as she put Regina's coffee and small bagel in the bag and hand it over to Regina

''I know, I know.'' Regina replied handing Ruby the money

''Dr. Mills'' Regina heard voice greeted behind her so she turned around and nodded curtly ''Sheriff Grahm''

''How are you this fine morning?'' tall man with athletic body and short beard asked

''Very well, thank you for asking.'' she responded briefly ''I'll see you later Ruby'' she smiled to the woman behind the counter and nodded to the sheriff ''Sheriff Graham.'' with that she excited the restaurant

''Will you ever give up?'' asked Ruby

''What?'' grinned Graham

''You have zero chance.'' Ruby commented ''You're stuck on her and she doesn't give a shit about you.''

''She'll be mine.'' said Graham with determination

* * *

''Miss Swan?'' doctor asked again ''Did you understand what I said?''

''Yeah, heart condition. My heart is weak.'' Emma nodded looking at the wall ''What are my options?''

''Well, there's not much we can do now.'' he stated ''I'll prescribe you a medication which will help you, only real cure would be a new heart. But take into consideration that you will not be so close to top of the list, not to mention that you will have to take a better assurance if you'd like the operation. You're current policy isn't covering this kind of operation.''

Emma laughed bitterly ''Right'' she paused and then asked ''If I don't get a transplant, how much time are we talking about?''

''With medications, year, maybe little more.'' doctor sighed and removed his glasses as he looked at the young woman ''We caught on it relatively late, you'd have much more time if we had known about your condition when you were younger.''

''Well, sorry to burst your bubble doctor, but foster families aren't really keen on paying doctors expenses.''

''I am truly sorry Emma.'' and Emma believed the look in his eyes

* * *

Regina finished her cup of coffee after she changed into her scrubs and white coat. She moved down the familiar halls and arrived at reception where she greeted Loreen

''Morning Lo''

''Hey hot stuff.'' elderly nurse replied. Loreen was lady in her late 50's who was best nurse the hospital ever had. She watched after Regina from the first moment she walked into the hospital, Loreen often talked about Regina as her 4th child which always brought big grin on Regina's face.

''So what do we have today?''

''Nothing much, usual stuff. You have only two surgeries, minor ones.'' Loreen replied.

Regina smiled ''I still don't think there is such a thing as a minor heart surgery.''

''Well, I'm sure they'll survive.'' laughed Loreen as Regina picked up the files and went towards the surgery rooms.

Storybrooke was small town, its population just a bit over 2,000 people. Even though Regina and Dr. Whale were only two doctors in Storybrooke, it seemed they were quite enough to handle the town's health. One medium hospital with two surgeons and capable nursing staff were able to take care of the people in their town.

''Regina, I'm glad to see you this happy in the morning.'' Dr. Whale said as he walked beside Regina

''Well, it's a beautiful day.'' she nodded

''Well, as always, you made it even more beautiful.'' said Dr. Whale

''Dr. Whale'' Regina stopped walking ''We talked about this.'' she said and held her hand up when he wanted to say something ''You and I are colleagues, that's it. So I'd suggest you to go and charm other women around town and leave me alone.'' she finished with clear threat

''Of course.'' Dr. Whale nodded backing away ''As you wish. But I'm not sure how Sheriff is better choice than me.''

''I have no intention of spending time with you or the Sheriff.'' Regina hissed and walked away

* * *

_''What will this curse do exactly?'' snarled the Evil Queen_

_''It'll be a new start for all of us.'' Rumple smiled_

_''Explain it to me.'' ordered Regina and Rumple bowed his head_

_''Your Majesty, the curse will place us into another world. We'll have new identities and memories and you'll be able to have your revenge there.''_

_''Will I remember this world?'' she asked_

_''No, your Majesty, none of us would be able to remember anything.'' he lied knowing he would remember everything_

_Loosing all the memories of this terrible life seemed as great idea to Regina, but she was confused_

_''How can I be sure that I'll get my revenge if I don't remember what they did to me?''_

_''Well, your Majesty, you are the Evil Queen. It's in your blood, your character, your soul. You will get your revenge.''_

Rumple, or Gold as others knew him, stood looking through his window remembering the moment when Regina casted the spell 28 years ago. He was sure his plan would work, but one thing he never counted on was that Evil Queen, the devil's offspring as some called her, was not evil in heart.

* * *

Emma stood in her rented apartment, looking at her best friend Jack who was sitting on her couch still stunned by the news. She had to admit, she was shocked by the news herself, who would think that you'd come into hospital because you fainted and end up with the news you're dying.

''What will you do now?''

She sighed, simple question like that was never hard to answer on, but now Emma found herself silent. After minutes of silence she muttered

''I think I'll find him.''

''Who?'' Jack asked

''My son.'' Emma said looking at the wall ''I want to see him before I die.''

* * *

''Morning dear'' Gold greeted his wife, Belle

''Morning love''

''What have you planned for today?''

''Well, I have a lot of work to do at the gardens. Afterwards, I promised Ruby I'll meet her for coffee.''

''Well, I'm sure you'll have fun.'' he smiled and kissed her ''I'll see you later.''

He walked down the street and grinned, that evil side of him was bubbling for quite a long time. It was time for it to get out and play; he did his best to enjoy his life with Belle and he was calm for long time. But now, peaceful life was boring and he was full of it. Belle loved him and would follow him even in their world, so he had nothing to worry about. He decided it was time to end this peaceful crap and bring back the chaos. The curse needed to be broken.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, your suggestions and questions are always welcome as well.


	2. Savior is in the town

Thank you very much for your support and reviews :))

* * *

Emma sat on the roof of her apartment building trying to figure out life. Jack always blabbed about karma and reincarnation so she wondered, assuming that he was right, what kind of monster she had to be in previous life. Even if she scratched that bullshit about karma and reincarnation, she still couldn't help but wonder- _'What the hell did I do this to deserve this kind of life?' _She never allowed herself to ponder about questions like that, because they couldn't bring nothing but the pain. Life is a bitch, she concluded, as she remembered how she was put in another home every few months, how some of adoptive parents were cruel to her and others seemed to just leave her alone not caring at all, how she only allowed herself to care for one man who broke her heart at the end.

But far the worst feeling Emma ever experienced was the pain she felt as she gave away her son. There hasn't been a day when she didn't think about him, hoping he was out of the system she grew up in, praying to the heavens she didn't believe in that he's safe and secure.

Emma sighed and went back to her apartment thinking _'What kind of monster leaves their child? Leaves their child in the hands of the system? The same system that tortured them and left empty shell out of them.'_ As she walked into apartment, Emma noticed envelope with her name on it on the floor. She picked it up and opened it, for the first time in too many years bright smile appeared on Emma's face. She knew where her son is.

* * *

''Mom!'' yelled Henry as he sprinted towards Regina who was waiting for him in front of the school. Regina made sure she always worked from 8am to 4pm, to make sure Henry was never alone too much or with the babysitter. She was always available for emergencies, just like Dr. Whale, but other than that she never worked outside her work hours. People never had a problem with that, besides there never seemed to be that many patients with life-threatening illnesess' around the town anyway.

''Hi baby'' she embraced him

''Mom!'' he whined ''Not in front of the school.''

''My bad'' she nodded and whispered to him ''But you'll always be my baby boy.''

''I know, mom'' Henry rolled his eyes and followed his mom towards their car

''Hey mom'' he said when they entered ''Can we go camping?''

''Like that one time we went to the forest near lake?'' she asked smiling

''Yeah!'' he said excited

''Abosolutely out of the question.'' she said loosing her smile ''I ended up with six stitches.''

''I said I was sorry'' he pouted

''I know you are'' she smiled warmly but then added ''Still, when hell freezes over.''

''Fine, but let me tell you, I'll be the only boy who will not have a clue what to do on the school trip this year.''

''Well honey, you can always camp in our back yard.'' she smiled ''That way you'll learn how to set up tent.''

''How will that help? I should be able to start a fire and look for wood as well.''

''You can always compromise with others, each takes one task.'' she started ''So if you learn how to set up a tent, you can always be a maid.'' she joked

''Not funny.'' Henry said, trying to keep a smile from his face

* * *

_'Welcome to Storybrooke' _was the sign Emma passed about half an hour ago. The town was deserted, which was not strange considering it was almost midnight. She found herself in the middle of the small town and she stopped in front of the only bed and breakfast she saw on her way. She get out of her car and entered the small restaurant

''Hello there'' tall, beautiful woman approached her ''You are new around here.''

''Yes, I am.'' Emma nodded ''I'm Emma.''

''Well, I'm very pleased to meet you Emma'' woman said checking Emma out ''I'm Ruby.''

''Nice to meet you too Ruby'' Emma flashed her smile ''I've noticed your sign, so I was wondering do you have an available room?''

''Of course we do sugar, it's only beginning of the month.'' Ruby smiled and added ''I'll take you to the reception.'' Emma followed Ruby through nicely decorated hall and to the small reception where elderly woman read some paper.

''Hey Grandma, this is Emma.'' Ruby said causing Granny to look up

''Hello'' Granny smiled

''Good evening.'' Emma smiled

''Emma would like to rent a room.'' Ruby said

''For how long, honey?'' asked Granny

''I'm not sure, until I ran out of the money or I find a place to live.'' Emma smiled sheepishly

''Alright then, honey. I'll get you the key and papers to sign.''

''Hey Ruby, what did you mean by 'it's only beginning of the month'?''

''To tell you the truth, Granny only had restaurant before. But, every month, few men ended up sleeping on the couch or in front of their house after their wives kick them out. So when she opened this, they started to come here instead of sleeping on the cold floor. We don't charge much, but again, we earn more now.'' Ruby smiled

''You have some dangerous women around here.'' Emma shook her head, smile on her lips

''Well, actually the man around here are to blame. They are local drunks, so their wives throw them out at the end of each month to have some peace.'' Ruby said and then laughed ''They're not bad or violent people, but they tend to sing a lot.''

It was Emma turn to laugh at the picture that conjured in her mind. ''Well then, I'm sure they've gotten what they deserved.''

* * *

''Good morning Ruby'' Regina greeted as she entered the small restaurant

Emma was sitting at one of the tables near the bar, her back turned towards the door as she sipped her morning coffee. She looked towards the woman that greeted Ruby and stopped her movements- the woman was pure perfection, at least from behind. Her beautiful figure clad in blue dress that did justice to her behind and legs, short black hair was well taken care of and her voice send chill down Emma's spine. Emma was shocked for a moment, she never had a feeling like that, she never even liked people at first sight.

''Good morning Dr. Mills'' _'Mills?! Regina Mills? She adopted my son!'_ was the next thought that ran trough Emma's mind

''How are you Ruby?''

''I'm great'' Ruby smiled widely ''I have a new friend.''

''Oh really?'' Regina laughed

''Yes, this is Emma Swan.'' Ruby said and pointed at Emma. Regina turned around to see newcomer, Emma was stunned at the elegance and beauty of the woman in front of her.

''Hello, I'm Regina Mills.''

''Hi,'' Emma said and shook offered hand ''I'm..I'm Emma.'' she smiled

''Welcome to Storybrooke Emma.'' she said

''Thank you.'' Emma said

''Is Henry coming to the game at Saturday?'' asked Ruby, drawing Regina's attention to herself

''Yes, he is.'' smiled Regina ''Not only to watch though, coach said he is old enough to get into the game.''

''Way to go kid.'' Ruby cheered ''Your order will be in only a minute, our oven had mind of its own this morning.''

''It's okay.'' smiled Regina

Front doors opened and sheriff walked in ''Good morning Ruby, Dr. Mills.'' he smiled

''You look stunning as always Dr. Mills'' he flirted

''Thank you Sheriff, you look the same as always too.'' she offered weak smile

''And who do we have here?'' he asked

''I'm Emma'' stated Emma

''You're here on business Emma?'' he questioned and she laughed ''Wouldn't you like to know?''

She saw both Regina and Ruby smile at the comment.

''I would, I am the provider of safety around here.'' he stated with hands on his hips

''Oh, I see.'' Emma said ''Good thing you don't have a lot of work.''

''What would you know about being a officer?'' he snickered

''I know quite a lot actually, but that's not something you should worry about. I'm not here to harm anyone nor to do damage to anyone.'' she said seriously and calmly.

Once again the door of the small restaurant opened up and interrupted Sheriffs comment as huge dog ran inside and towards the kitchen, successfully nudging Regina on the way. Regina lost her balance and prepared herself to land on cold tiles, but the fall never came. Strong arms circled her waist, stopped her fall and helped her up; Regina noticed how soft the skin of other women is and that Emma smelled like vanilla and honey. Emma helped her up and in process ended up pressing her front to Regina's back, which caused both women to swallow hard.

''Pongo!''yelled Ruby catching the dog

''Thank you Emma.'' Regina smiled and look at the blonde as she took a step away from Emma. Emma couldn't believe how beautiful smile the woman had

''Don't mention it.'' Emma smiled and then looked at Ruby who was still holding the dog ''I'll see you later, Rubes.'' with that she walked out on the street thanking fate, karma, god, anything and everything that Henry ended up in Regina's arms. Emma never knew just how she could see through people, but she did and when she saw Regina and talked to her (even only for a moment) she knew that Regina is good mother to her son. She sighed and hoped she'll see him soon, maybe even friend him.

* * *

That would be it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible :) R&R!


	3. For the first time

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews.

Please enjoy new chapter!

* * *

Saturday came faster than Emma imagined it will, two days of void Emma filled with sightseeing. Storybrooke was neat little town where almost everybody knew each other, where you could still count on good neighbourly relations and where you could let your kids play without worrying too much. Emma also got used to the looks people gave her, none of which were unpleasant or hostile; quite the opposite, most people welcomed her and made small chat without problem after meeting the blonde. Emma was overwhelmed most of the time, she didn't know how to respond nor how to act; she lived in the city all her life and the rules of the game there were very different than here. Thankfully, Ruby eased the situation after she laughed at Emma's scared face when she described Storybrooke as 'Stepford society'. Ruby gently explained that there are indeed people in Storybrooke who don't like each other, who gossip about each other and who fight all the time and that Emma hadn't had chance to meet them yet.

Emma made her way to the half full bleachers and sat quietly at the end of first bench, on farthest side from the field. The field was situated just behind the elementary school and Emma noticed two teams warming up. She tried to recognise her son, son whose name she didn't even know, son whose face she saw only on few brief moments before he was taken away from her, son who will never know her as his mother. Tears filled crystal green eyes, but before they had a chance to fall, Emma heard voice beside her

''Emma?'' Emma turned her head and saw Regina standing only few steps away

''Hello, Dr. Mills.'' greeted Emma

''Are you alright?'' Regina asked concerned about blonde

''I'm fine'' said Emma too quickly, looking away and wiping away tears at the corner of her eyes.

''No, you're not.'' Regina said ''But I know better than to push the matters.'' Regina offered sad smile to the blonde who was once again looking at her direction

''Emma, would you like to stay with me and watch the game?'' Regina asked and added ''I know you're from Boston and that you're used to watch important games...''

''I'd love to'' Emma smiled cutting in ''I haven't seen a honest game in years.''

Regina and Emma sat closer to the field, when a boy came running towards them

''Mom! Mom!'' he yelled and came to Regina ''Guess what?''

''What honey?'' Regina asked getting up to lean over the fence

''I'll be the first pitcher.'' he smiled brightly

''That's great, Henry!'' Regina smiled ''I will be here, along with Emma,'' Regina smiled and look at the blonde who sat next to her in utter shock '' to cheer for you.''

''Hello Emma'' Henry said smiling genuinely

''Hi'' Emma said in pitched voice

''Mom, I think your friend needs a glass of water.'' Henry laughed and Regina looked at Emma in concern once again

''I have to go! Wish me luck!'' Henry said as he heard his coach's whistle

''Knock them dead!'' said Regina, but quickly yelled ''Henry! Not literally, please!''

''I know mom! I only knocked Jeremy unconscious once.'' Henry laughed as he turned his head towards Regina and Emma

_'His name is Henry. He's perfect, he is perfect little creature. He has Neal's eyes, but my nose and my colour of the hair. He loves his mom, he loves Regina, he's happy. That's all I ever wanted.' _Emma's unrelated musing was cut short as she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly

''Emma? Are you alright?''

''I'm sorry, I'm just...'' she trailed off

''Look, I'm not going to question you nor judge you, but please tell me if you're not feeling well. At least, in that area I can help.'' offered Regina

''I know you can Dr. Mills, but I'm fine. I just remembered something that makes me feel uncomfortable, I'm truly sorry for my behaviour.'' Emma apologised ''If you want me to go, if I make you feel...''

''I want you to stay'' Regina interrupted her ''If you feel like it, of course.''

''I'd love to.'' Emma said with warm smile

''And Emma'' doctor started with bright smile ''Call me Regina.''

* * *

''Mr. Gold'' mayor Glass greeted the man who entered his office ''How can I help you?''

''I came to inform you that you have a perfect candidate for that deputy position at sheriff's office.'' said Gold

''Really?'' asked Glass confused and opened the folder to his right ''I just got Sheriff's report today and there weren't any applications.''

''There couldn't be one when nobody applied.'' Gold said ''However, you can always offer the job to someone.''

''And who would that someone be?'' asked Glass leaning back in his chair

''Miss Emma Swan.'' Gold replied

''Blonde who came to town three days ago?!'' asked Glass astonished ''She's been in the city for three days! How on Earth could she possibly be fit for this job?''

''She's fit for the job because'' started Gold and took out folder from his briefcase and threw it in front of the mayor '' she finished military academy and afterwords worked for Boston PD as a bounty hunter.''

''I wasn't aware that bounty hunters worked for police.'' Glass said as he read the file in front of him

''Well, only the best ones cooperate with police and Emma Swan was working for Boston PD from the beginning of her career til the end.''

''It doesn't say why she quit.'' mentioned Glass and looked up to Gold

''Well, that I do not know.'' Gold smiled and said in lower voice ''What I do know is that it would be very advised to take her as deputy.''

Glass was very familiar with that tone of the voice and nodded ''I'll offer her position as soon as possible.''

* * *

''You were great!'' exclaimed Regina to Henry who finally reached her and Emma on parking lot

''Yes, Henry you played excellent.'' Emma added

''Thank you.'' Henry smiled brightly

''Well Regina, thank you for keeping me company during the game.'' started Emma ''I'm sure you have plans...''

''We don't.'' Henry quickly said seeing disappointed look on Regina's face ''I mean, we're going to the town for ice cream. She promised me ice cream if we won and I'm sure you can go with us. Right mom?''

''Right.'' said Regina ''I did promise you ice cream and who knows,'' Regina looked at Emma ''maybe an ice cream will help you feel better.''

''Well, when you say it like that.'' Emma said ''I can't really pass offer for ice cream, but only if it's on me since I'm the one tagging along today.''

''That's not...''

''I insist.''

''Well then it's settled, let's go.'' Henry interrupted two women ''Where's the car?''

''Near the dinner, I figured I'd treat you ice cream anyway, so it would be nice walk to there with our ice creams.'' Regina said

''Great, I don't even need to eat fast then.'' Henry exclaimed

At Emma's puzzled look Regina chuckled and said ''He's clumsy. Very, very clumsy'' _'I guess he got that from me' _''So after I had to replace the leather in my car, he's not allowed to eat or drink in there.''

''You had to replace the leather?'' asked Emma taken aback ''What did he do?''

''He decided to spill the liquid they got in science class and then he decided it would be for the best not to tell me.'' Regina stated ''When I got in the car next day, backseat had quite big whole in the middle.''

Emma laughed seeing Henry's sheepish grin. ''Well, accidents happen.''

''I like the way she thinks!'' Henry exclaimed and Regina rolled her eyes

''Yes, well it wasn't his first accident with spilling, but it was definitely his last one.'' said Regina

''Sorry kid, I tried.'' Emma said

''It's okay.'' he shrugged ''Always worth a try.''

Emma, Regina and Henry got to the ice cream cart, picked out their ice creams and continued to walk through beautiful park, when they were greeted by tall, black man in expensive suit.

''Dr. Mills, Henry'' he smiled showing his white teeth

''Mayor Glass'' Regina nodded politely and for first time Emma noticed how Regina was always talking with people with some sort of distance, except with Henry and maybe her? _'I'm imagining it, she doesn't even know me. Why would she be in better relations with me than with people of her home town?' _

''You must be Emma Swan'' man offered his hand and Emma accepted it

''Yes, I'm Emma.''

''I've been looking for you.'' he stated surprising all three persons in front of him

''You've been looking for me?'' asked Emma

''Yes, I want to offer you a job.'' he started ''If I'm not wrong, you're planning to stay for a while in our little town.'' he waited for conformation

''You are right.'' Emma stated

''Well, I had a look at your files and they are very impressive, Miss Swan.'' he said ''To cut the story short, I'd like to offer you position as Deputy in Sheriff's department. Maybe even a Sheriff's position with time.''

''I am well aware that you already have a Sheriff.'' Emma spoke calmly

''We do, that's why I'm offering you a job as a Deputy.'' he smiled ''However, I'm sure you'll catch the drift of the town soon, so I'll be able to grant Graham's request and he'll become our new ranger, while you'd be a Sheriff.''

''Have you discussed this with the sheriff?'' Emma asked

''Well, everything will be discussed on Monday.'' he said ''I expect you in my office at 9 o'clock.''

''Alright, I'll be there.'' answered confused Emma

''Great! Miss Swan, Henry, Dr. Mills'' he nodded and walked away

''You are a cop?!'' asked Henry excitedly the moment mayor left

''Not exactly.'' answered Emma

Regina noticed the stiffness in Emma's voice so she cut in before her son could ask another question ''Henry, leave Emma alone. You'll have time to ask her questions later, since she decided to stay in our little town.'' she finished with a smile

''There are many beautiful things to look at in this town.'' Emma smiled

''I agree, we have the coolest lake, forest and waterfalls! And of course this park! '' Henry exclaimed, unaware that Emma's glance was on his mother, not on the park around them.

Regina swallowed and said ''I agree with you Henry, this town indeed has a lot to offer, now even more than ever before.''

Before either Emma or Regina said something, Henry said

''Finally! My legs are killing me.'' Emma and Regina became aware of their surrounding, they reached main street and the dinner.

''Well'' Emma coughed ''Thank you both for lovely afternoon.'' she smiled

''Pleasure was all ours.'' Regina said

''I like you Emma, you're cool.'' Henry added, drawing their attention on himself

''Glad to meet your standards.'' laughed Emma

''I'll see you at Monday morning I guess.'' Regina said as she unlocked the car and went around it towards the drivers seat while Henry got in.

''Of course you will.'' Emma smiled and Regina entered the car. With final wave from Henry, Regina and Henry drove off.

'Did Emma flirt with me?' Regina asked herself as she drove

_'You can't flirt with mother of your son. You certainly can't fall for her! Especially when she doesn't even know who you really are!'_

Emma entered the dinner, only to be greeted with dart which flew beside her and got stuck in wooden doorway.

''What the fuck?'' she exclaimed loudly and look forward towards the man who obviously threw it. Sheriff Graham stood in the middle of the dinner, all eyes upon them now. He moved towards her and when their faces were only inches apart he growled

''Get away from her and get the hell out of my town. This is your last warning.'' with that he walked out of the dinner, picking out his dart on his way.

_'Monday will be such a success, I can see it already.'_

* * *

That's it for this chapter, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading.


	4. Deputy Swan

Thank you all for your reviews and support! It's really great to know you're reading my story :)

* * *

Emma walked into the Town Hall feeling very insecure and tired. She barely slept the night before and if her last encounter with town sheriff was any indicator for the meeting, she was in trouble. Given her history, Emma was very familiar how foster homes and families worked, she still remembered very clearly how difficult it was to break down strong belief of other foster kids that believed she would take their place. Graham's behaviour was very familiar, Emma was intruder in his mind, someone who was after his position as a sheriff and after the position he wanted to have in Regina's life. Dr Regina Mills was the other reason why Emma hadn't slept, she liked the adoptive mother of her son too much for her liking. Emma knew that it wasn't very smart to get attached to Regina, it would complicate everything and she'd probably end up being kicked out of the town when Regina finds out who Emma really is.

Emma was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see person coming in her direction and she successfully ran into them. Her instincts were, thankfully, intact so she reached out and grabbed the person she ran into, stopping their fall. Emma recognised the person who invaded her mind just few minutes ago was standing in front of her, startled by the impact. Her subconscious then decided to held Regina little firmer and closer than Emma wanted; without Emma even noticing. Regina, however noticed that Emma moved closer when she recognised her and for some unknown reason to Regina, her heart started to beat faster and her breath was caught in her throat.

''God Regina, I'm sorry.'' Emma started ''I didn't even noticed...''

''It's alright'' Regina cut in

''No, it's not'' continued Emma ''I should watch in front of me and I was lost in my...''

''Emma'' Regina smiled ''It's alright, I swear. Nothing happened and if I remember correctly this is second time you saved me from falling down.''

''I don't think this one counts, since I caused 'falling down' part.'' said Emma grinning slightly

''Perhaps.'' Regina mused and then added ''Emma, would you let go of me now? No matter how comfortable this position is, I know you have a meeting in 15 minutes.''

''Right, God, I'm sorry'' said Emma and let go of Regina. Emma saw the papers which fell from Regina's hand onto the floor so she bent down to retrieve them ''Here let me help with the mess.''

''You don't need really, I can...'' Regina said while she started to pick up papers herself

''No,'' Emma interrupted '' I got you into this mess, remember?'' she smiled

''I do'' Regina smiled back. Emma picked up papers and when Regina finished with those in front of her, she gave her pile to the brunette. ''You have beautiful smile.'' blurted Emma

''Thank you'' Regina responded with one bright smile

''Well, isn't this cute?'' voice startled them making them get up from their kneeling positions and spring away from each other

''Sheriff Graham'' Regina greeted

''Dr. Mills'' he nodded and then looked at Emma ''You'' and Emma snorted at the greeting

''Always a pleasure seeing you sheriff'' Emma responded sarcastically

''What are you even doing here?'' asked Graham

''I have a meeting in few minutes with the mayor.'' said Emma

''I have a meeting with mayor.'' Graham said

''I know.'' responded Emma ''I'll be there as well.'' she smiled

''What the hell?'' he questioned ''I will not have this happening in my city.'' he growled and passed by two women towards the mayor's office.

''Now I understand why your head was in the coulds'' Regina commented

''Yeah'' Emma responded weakly ''I really have to...''

''I understand, good luck Emma.'' smiled Regina

''Thanks, I'll need it.'' she said, moved away and went after Graham

* * *

''Hey hot stuff.'' Loreen greeted Regina as she walked into the hospital

''Morning Lo.''

''Morning for you hot stuff, I've been here since 5 am. I'm getting to old to get up that early.'' Loreen smiled

''Well, you can always ask for senior status.'' grinned Regina ''I'm sure they'll be happy to arrange shifts to accommodate your age. You'll even be able to make it to the Bingo nights.''

''Screw you'' Lo laughed and then smirked ''You're in awfully good mood, you finally got laid?''

''Why does everything has to revolve around sex with you?'' asked Regina as they walked into the locker room

''Because you're never in good mood when you're not with Henry and last I checked he can't fit into that handbag.'' Lo smirked as she leaned against locker ''Besides, I don't remember you ever talking about sex.'' she paused ''And I mean ever. Some might think you're a bloody virgin.''

''Good God'' Regina started to laugh as she pressed her forehead to the cold locker ''I'm not a virgin and I'm not in good mood because I had sex.''

''So what's the reason behind that good mood of yours?'' asked Lo

'' Nothing. Nobody. '' said Regina as she started to change her clothes

''Nobody, huh?'' asked Lo ''Well then, who is it? And don't you dare lie to me!''

''You don't know her.'' said Regina ''Her name is Emma.''

''That blond sugar that came to town few days ago?'' asked Lo

''That would be the one.'' Regina responded

''That makes sense.'' Lo mused

''What makes sense?'' Regina questioned

''Well, for years Graham, Dr. Whale, hell even the mayor have been chasing your tail and you never threw a glance in their direction. Now I understand why.''

Regina just rolled her eyes as she finished dressing.

''Well, from now on, you will be in good mood because of sex.'' winked Lo but Regina stiffed

''What's wrong?'' Lo asked seriously. ''Nothing'' Regina immediately responded

''Don't lie to me, I know you too well for you to get away with that crap.'' commanded Loreen

''I don't remember.'' stated Regina simply, sitting down at the bench in front of her locker

''Honey, you don't remember many things, you had a serious accident.'' Lo took Regina's hand in her own as she sat down next to her

''No, I don't remember _it._'' Regina said

''Oh...'' Lo started and then realisation hit her ''You don't remember how to have sex? Oh my God''' she gasped ''That means you hadn't had sex in...''

''Yes.'' Regina interrupted her embarrassed

''Oh honey, I'm sorry.'' Lo apologised ''I just...''she paused ''Regina look at me please'' and Regina looked at Lo so she continued ''You are beautiful woman Regina and I just though...''she paused again ''Someone as beautiful as you, both from outside and inside, should not be alone. That's all I'm saying.''

''I have Henry, I'm not alone.''

''I know you do Regina. But Henry is your son, not your life companion.'' Lo said and then asked ''Why?''

''What why?'' Regina asked confused

''Why haven't you had sex or any kind of relationship with someone?'' asked Lo

''I don't trust them enough to let them that close.'' responded Regina

''Dr Mills! Dr Whale needs your help, there has been a car accident.'' nurse appeared at the door and Regina jumped at her feet

''Who is it?'' asked Lo in hurry

''Katherine.'' Regina ran out of the room towards the surgery rooms

* * *

''Mayor, what is going on?'' Graham asked as he stormed into Glass' office

''I'd like to ask you the same question.'' Glass answered displeased at sheriff's bursting into his office

''You needed to see me, Mayor Glass?'' Emma asked from the doorway

''Yes, I did Miss Swan.'' Glass answered ''Please come in and shut the door behind you.''

Emma did as she was told and walked up to Glass' desk and stood next to Graham.

''I'd invite you to sit and chat, but I do have an important meeting afterwards so we'll cut to the chase.'' Glass smiled in sleazy way ''Sheriff Graham, I know you have an ambition to become a marshall and took jurisdiction over the our woods and everyone in them.'' at Graham's affirmative nod he continued ''I decided to grant you your wish.'' he smiled again ''Miss Swan here is our new deputy.'' he could sense Graham's questions and objections so he raised his hand to stop him ''You _will _show her how this town is functioning and you'll make sure she's informed about everything important. When you do that and I feel that she has enough experience in dealing with our little town, both of you will be promoted. You will become our new marshall and Miss Swan will be our new sheriff. Did I make myself clear?''

''Yes sir, you did.'' Graham responded ''I just hope that Miss Swan here has some kind of experience in law enforcement.''

''Oh, she does.'' Glass responded ''Much better than yours, I might add.''

Graham's response was cut short by his mobile phone ''Sheriff Graham.'' he listened for few moment ''I'll be right there. Time for your first task Swan.'' he said looking at Emma.

Emma and Graham arrived at the sight few minutes after the call. Ambulance was already there, pulling blonde woman out of the wrecked car. Both Emma and Graham ran out of the car and towards the ambulance crew.

''What happened? How is she?'' asked Sheriff

''She's alive, but we won't know anything until we get her to the hospital. She'll need surgery.'' one paramedic answered

''Swan, you're going with her.'' Graham ordered ''Talk to the doctor after the surgery.'' Emma nodded and followed paramedics to the ambulance

* * *

After two hours, nurse came to Emma who was waiting for the news and told her that doctor will be with her shortly. Emma waited for the doctor in front of the big blue doors that separated surgery unit with the rest of the hospital. After few minutes, Regina clad in dark blue walked out of the surgery unit

''Emma''

''Regina'' she paused seeing Regina's tired face ''How is Mrs. Nolan?''

''You know her?'' asked Regina confused

''No, I'm the new deputy, I need to know how she is doing for report.'' Emma stated

''Oh'' Regina said remembering their encounter with Glass last Saturday ''She had serious internal bleeding, we managed to patch her up and she's stable. Next 18 hours are critical, but if she makes it through without complications, she'll fully recover.''

''Are you okay?'' Emma asked

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' responded Regina ''I just need to change and drive to Henry's school. They have play today and I promised I'd be there.''

''Alright.'' Emma responded ''If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.'' she paused ''I'll let you go and change, I need to pick up some papers anyway.''

20 minutes later and one phone call to Graham later, Emma found her way out of the hospital. She noticed standing in front of driver's door, her head bowed, her body shaking from sobbing. Emma instinctively fled towards Regina and when she was close to the brunette she slowed down not wanting to scare her.

''Regina'' Emma breathed and Regina's response was to turn her back to Emma, trying to hide her tears

''You don't need to hide your tears, it's alright. Just tell me what's going on?'' Emma said moving around Regina to stand in front of her

''She doesn't have anybody.''

''What?'' asked Emma confused

''Katherine's husband has been in coma for last few years.'' Regina said, looking at Emma for the first time ''She doesn't have other family than him.''

''She has you.'' Emma responded ''You're obviously friends.''

''She does have me, but I'm not her family. I can only do so much.'' said Regina

''Sometimes having a real friend is better than having any kind of family. I know.'' Emma said and against her better judgement and plain reason she reached out and wiped Regina's tears with her hands.

''You're in no condition to drive. I'll drive you to Henry's school and I will not take no for an answer.''commanded Emma and Regina seeing her determination, nodded.

Regina used 10 minutes drive to collect herself and was thankful that Emma let her do it in peace. When they arrived and Emma had parked Regina's Mercedes, Regina asked

''Would you come with me?'' and quickly added ''Only if you want to, I'm okay and I don't want to force...''

''I'd love to see that play.'' Emma cut in as they exited the car ''What part is Henry playing?''

''Ophelia's brother.'' responded Regina

''Hamlet.'' Emma said ''Isn't that a bit too much for ten year olds?''

That made Regina laugh a little ''They have very...''she searched for the proper word ''special teacher.'' It was Emma's turn to laugh at Regina's response as they went towards the school.

Hour and half later, they greeted Henry at the entrance of the school.

''Kid, you were great. You really are the best Laertes I ever seen.'' Emma said

''Thank you'' he smiled proudly but then asked ''I slipped in one moment, did you notice?''

''Hardly.'' Regina laughed ''I think you played it off great.''

''Yeah, it looked like you rehearsed it that way.'' Emma said

''I'm glad you came too Emma.'' Henry smiled

''Yes, I am too.'' Emma responded ''I'll see you both very soon, all right?''

''Of course.'' Regina responded ''Thank you for everything.''

''It was my pleasure.'' Emma smiled ''Good night, drive safely.''

''We will.'' Regina responded with heavy sigh ''Good night to you too, Emma.''

* * *

''Hey Rubes'' Emma greeted entering Granny's ''I'm dying of hunger here, can I get something to eat?''

''Of course you can'' winked Ruby ''So I heard you're staying.''

''I am.'' Emma nodded

''Then I'm sure you need a place to stay.'' Ruby smiled

''So eager to throw me out?'' joked Emma

''No'' Ruby rolled her eyes ''I know someone who needs a roommate.''

''And who would that be?''

''My friend, Mary Margaret.'' Ruby said ''She'll be here in few minutes actually so you can meet her and see if that could work.''

Emma smiled and said ''Let's give it a try. I don't have anything to loose anyway.'' she added with a pout ''Where the hell is my food Rubes?''

''It'll be here in the moment.'' Ruby rolled her eyes and went towards the kitchen

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I hope you like it. Yes, Regina's accident will be explained in next few R&R! :)


	5. May I have this dance?

Thank you for reading this story and for your reviews :))

I wish I could update more often, but I have finals, so I apologise.

Enjoy the chapter (it's fluffy and romantic, I don't know what's up with me today )

* * *

Glancing at the clock on the wall, the one on your hand or of course glancing on your fancy smart phone is usually the way people keep track of the time and date. However, Storybrooke was different city,people indeed had watches and calendars, but they hardly kept track of time. Years kept passing by and nobody was remotely concerned that they weren't getting older, that no one new marched in their little town, they were used at the things being the way were. The curse itself gave each person thorough and vivid memory of the life they never led, it also made them believe that time is irrelevant,not worth of keeping track of it.

It was 9 o'clock when Regina heard door bell, she marched towards the door, thankful for house's thick walls which made sure Henry would not be woken up. She opened the door and found Loreen standing in front of them.

''Lo?''she questioned with a frown ''Is everything alright?''

''Yes, everything is fine.''Loreen assured walking in ''I wanted to talk to you.''

''Oh'' Regina exclaimed ''Let's go to the living room then.''

They both walked in the living room, Loreen took her seat on right end of the couch and Regina went to the liquor cabinet to pour them two glasses of her famous cider.

''What did you want to talk about?'' asked Regina as she sat down and passed Loreen's glass to her

''You.''she paused ''Our talk few days ago left me wondering and you know I care about you like I would for my own daughter. What is going on Regina? Why haven't you tell me about it?''

Regina sighed ''I didn't know exactly how to bring it up, I just feel uncomfortable talking about it.'' she played with the glass in her hand ''I don't remember anything before the accident, I know there was someone I cared about, I can feel it. But I also get this bitter taste in my mouth whenever I think about my past. I know something bad had happened and I'm fairly sure I did something bad as well.'' she paused ''When Henry came into my life, I finally relaxed a bit and I just forgot to wonder of my past. It made me happy, it still does.''she paused looking at Loreen ''But Lo, when I think about being with someone, I sense this panic in my chests, fear that runs soo deep...'' she gulped ''I'm not even sure I want to know why is that.''

''I wish I could help you, Regina.'' Loreen moved closer to Regina and took her hand between hers ''Only thing I know is that your parents sent you to a boarding school, I remember you as a little girl. The second time I saw you was on their funeral and then you disappeared again to that medical school of yours.'' she paused ''That car accident brought you back here, memory less and much more tired. I know Cora had been rough on you'' she glanced at Regina's scar above her upper lip

''You know about it?'' questioned Regina ''Why haven't you told me anything?''

''I felt that after all that has happened to you, you deserve the break.'' Loreen sighed ''I figured, if you don't remember it, I won't bring those feelings back.''

''I maybe don't remember it, but I feel it.'' Regina said quietly and stared at the flames in her fireplace ''I don't have a clue how it was, but I feel hurt, used, abused and betrayed.'' she paused looking at Lo with tears in her eyes ''And worst of all, I feel guilty.''

''Oh, honey'' Loreen moved closer to Regina, took her glass, put it on the table in front of them and hugged her tightly. After few moments, Loreen let her go and asked ''Why haven't you talked about it before? With Archie at least? He helps people, it's his job.''

''After a while, I decided to do so.'' started Regina ''But then, Henry came into my life and I didn't need it anymore. He's making me happy and I forget about all of it, about the mystery and questions.''

''I understand.'' Loreen nodded

''I like her.'' said Regina absent-mindedly ''I don't know why, nor do I know how the hell it happened in only a two weeks, but I like her very much.''

''Maybe you should ask her out?'' Loreen suggested

''As on a date?'' Regina asked almost shocked, looking at Loreen as if she's out of her mind

''Well, yes.'' answered Loreen simply

''Out of the question.'' replied Regina ''Even if I wanted, I have no idea, how to ask her that!''

Loreen smiled ''I'm sure we can came up with something.''

* * *

''That was the last box.'' Emma said walking out of her room

''That's all?'' asked surprised Mary Margaret ''Five boxes?!''

''I like to travel light.'' smiled Emma

''Super light.'' Mary Margaret shook her head ''What would you like to eat?''

''Whatever you had planned is fine.'' Emma smiled and said ''Thank you once again for letting me stay here.''

''I needed a roommate, you needed a room.'' shrugged Mary Margaret

* * *

''Good morning Deputy'' said Regina as she walked into the dinner

''Morning, Regina.'' smiled Emma who was sitting at the bar nursing her cup of cocoa ''How are you?''

''I'm fine.'' said Regina as she moved closer ''I wanted to thank you...''

''Morning Dr. Mills'' Ruby interrupted her as she walked out of the kitchen ''Usual?''

''Yes please, Ruby.'' Regina stepped away from Emma, which didn't go unnoticed by Ruby

''I'll be right back.'' Ruby said grinning and lost herself in the kitchen

''You don't need to...''started Emma

''No, I do.'' Regina cut in ''If you hadn't helped me, I would probably had a car accident myself. Then you stayed for the play and you helped me go through it, so thank you very much.'' she paused ''I'm also sorry it took me few days to thank you.''

''It's fine, Regina.'' Emma said with a smile

''I want to thank you properly. Would you like having dinner with me and Henry tonight?'' she asked

Emma was stunned for a second and Regina immediately thought the worst ''I'm sorry, I don't want to...''

''Yes'' Emma cut her off ''I'd love to have dinner with you and Henry tonight.'' Emma flashed her best smile

''Your order, Dr. Mills.'' Ruby said walking in again and giving Regina her coffee and bagel. The door of the dinner opened as well, Sheriff Graham walked in and greeted

''Emma, Ruby.'' he nodded and then looked at Regina and smiled ''Dr. Mills.''

''Sheriff'' she said politely and then her attention moved back to Emma who was still sitting and looking at her ''I'll see you at 7?''

''I'll be there.'' Emma answered nodding slightly. Regina put a bill on the counter, took her order and then looked at Graham and said with her best authoritative voice ''I hope Sheriff won't keep you away with too much paperwork?''

''I wouldn't dare.'' Graham almost snarled through his teeth.

''Excelent.'' smiled Regina and then turned to the counter and nodded her goodbye ''Ruby, Emma.'' with that she walked out of the dinner.

''I lost my appetite.'' Graham said and went outside slamming the doors of the dinner

''You dog!'' Ruby exclaimed

''What?''asked Emma

''She never asked anybody out! Hell, she never said yes when someone asked her out!'' Ruby said excitedly ''You, my friend, are one lucky girl.''

* * *

''Henry, we have a guest for dinner tonight.'' Regina said as they walked in the house with the groceries

''Really?! Who?'' asked Henry excited

''Emma is coming by.'' Regina answered

''Great!'' exclaimed Henry ''We can play Call of duty!'' Regina just shook her head at her son's excitement

It was six o'clock when Emma finished getting ready, she looked herself in the mirror. She looked great in her white dress shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. No matter how great and calm she looked from outside, she was mess inside. She was torn apart by her mind and her feelings; she was dying for gods sake, she couldn't let Regina fall for her, she couldn't let herself fell for Regina, she had to think about Henry and his happiness. She decided that she would leave this place in five months, half of a month should be enough for her to find some nice place to drop dead. She sighed, shook her head and get up; she decided to go, it's better to arrive early than late.

At 6.45 pm Emma arrived in Mills' household, but before she knocked or rang, doors swung open to reveal excited Henry.

''Hi, Emma!''

''Hi Henry.'' she tousled his hair as she walked in

''Come here, mom is finishing the dinner.'' he said and led her to the kitchen. Regina was slicing vegetables for salad, her face looked adorable while she was focused on what she was doing, so she hadn't noticed Henry and Emma walking in the kitchen and coming close to her.

''Need help with that?'' Emma asked and Regina jumped in surprise. She looked to her left and saw Emma smiling and Henry laughing at her

''Not funny, young man!'' she threaten, but smile was visible on her face ''Henry, set the table.''

''On it.'' he hurried to the dinning room

''I brought this.'' Emma said and lifted her hand to reveal bottle of fine red vine she held

''Could you just put it in the fridge, my hands are a bit busy at the moment.'' Regina smiled

''Sure, no problem.'' responded Emma and put the bottle in the fridge ''What are you making?''

''Dinner is finished and salad will be ready in a minute or two.'' responded Regina putting vegetables in the salad bowl and adding few more spices.

''So, nothing I can help with.'' Emma pouted

Regina looked at adorable pout and smiled ''Do try act your age, Emma.''

''I discovered that if you pout every now and then, things go your way.'' she winked

''I'll have that in mind for future.'' Regina said

''It doesn't matter, it's kryptonite for everybody, not even you can resist it.'' Emma teased

Deciding that two can play the game, Regina responded ''Maybe I don't want to resist you.'' she winked and moved towards the dinning room carrying the salad, then she turned and said to Emma ''Could you take that lasagna with you, dear?''

''Sure.'' nodded Emma dumbfounded. Dinner went by smoothly, Henry did most of the talking, while Regina and Emma listened carefully his stories. When dinner ended, Henry rushed to the living room to set up his xbox and the game he wanted to play.

''Don't you dare.'' Regina said making Emma freeze. ''I will clean up, I invited you to dinner, not to clean up. Don't you dare insist, Miss Swan, I'm serious.'' she said and walked out of dinning room with few bowls. Emma rolled her eyes and gathered the rest of the plates and glasses and moved to the kitchen.

''I've never been good in following the rules.'' Emma smiled as she put down the plates on kitchen island making Regina turn around and abandoning bowls she just put in the sink. She narrowed her eyes and wanted to say something, but Emma beat her to it and said quickly

''Henry is waiting for me.'' with that she left Regina in the kitchen.

After few minutes of playing the game Henry asked ''Do you like my mom?''

''I do, she's great person Henry, you're lucky to have her as a mom.'' Emma answered and Henry rolled his eyes and paused the game

''I meant, do you _like _her?'' he emphasized

''I...''Emma was speechless

''I mean, it's okay if you do.'' he said quickly ''But, she doesn't remember how to date so be patient or something.''

''Henry, time to shower and go to bed.'' Regina said as she walked in the room

''I don't want to.'' Henry whined, but was silenced by Regina's look and quickly said ''Goodnight Emma. Goodnight mom.'' she kissed Regina on the cheek and run upstairs.

''I didn't realised how late it was.'' Emma started ''I should go.''

''Nonsense, it's only 9. Join me for a drink.'' said Regina

''I'd love to.'' Emma said and watched as Regina moved towards the liquor cabinet ''Would you like the glass of best apple cider you ever tasted?''

''Sure.'' smiled Emma ''You've made it yourself?'' she joked

''Actually, I did.'' grinned Regina as she turned around and walked towards Emma

''Well, if it's yours, I'm sure it tastes great.'' Emma smiled

''Why are you so sure?'' she asked Emma giving her her drink

''I can not imagine that anything coming from you can taste bad.'' at that Regina laughed

''Regina,'' started Emma ''can I ask you something?''

''Of course.'' was Regina's reply

''Henry mentioned you don't remember something, what did he mean by that?'' Regina stiffened a bit and Emma said quickly ''You don't have to tell me...''

''It's alright'' Regina assured her ''I had accident some time ago, before I adopted Henry and I don't remember anything from my life before. It's very curious, I know everything I learnt, for example how to cook or how to do my job, but I can not remember events of my life.'' she shrugged ''It's something I love to leave in the past, if it's alright with you.''

''Of course it is.'' Emma smiled ''Thank you for telling me.''

''Mom!'' came call from upstairs and Regina smiled while she put her glass to the table ''I'll be right back. Please wait, I want to show you something.''

''Alright.''

Ten minutes later, Regina came downstairs and stood in doorway of living room and said ''Come with me.'' Emma followed Regina to the back porch, Regina switched a light on and back garden was illuminated in a second.

''This is beautiful'' exclaimed Emma as she followed Regina outside, garden was enclosed with high cypresses, it had a lot of flowers, small fountain in the middle and few trees, apple and Japanese cherry, standing proudly. Whole garden had small, knee high, lamps that showed the path through all the flowers and around the fountain.

''I'm very proud of my work on it.'' Regina said

''You should be, it's breathtaking.'' Emma looked at Regina ''Just like you.'' Regina blushed deeply. Emma noticed old gramophone on the table to their right and asked ''You have gramophone?''

''I do.'' Regina answered looking at the gramophone and record that was on it ''I always put it there on Friday when I don't have to work on Saturday morning. I love to listen to music while I'm gardening.''

''And if I am to go there and turn it on, what kind of music would play?''

''It's actually mix of old songs, I found the record when I came back in the house, I presume it was my mothers.'' Regina answered as Emma went to the gramophone and turned it on. The sound of piano was heard first and then Emma recognized the song when a very famous man start to sing

''Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald.'' Emma said smiling

''Yes, Cheek to cheek.'' Regina nodded ''I'm surprised you know the song.'' she added

''I'm full of surprises Dr. Mills.'' said Emma laughing a little as she approached Regina and stopped only a step away. She extended her hand and smiled

''May I have this dance?'' asked Emma

''I don't know how to dance, Emma. I've never...I don't remember...'' Regina stammered

''Regina it's okay.'' Emma said calmly ''I know you don't remember, but let me have one dance. I'm not a good dancer myself, I assure you'' she flashed Regina her best smile ''We'll just move with the sound of music. Please''

Regina took her hand and moved closer to Emma, Emma put her other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, successfully pushing her lightly into her own body. When Regina put her hand on Emma's neck, Emma looked Regina straight into her dark brown eyes started to moved them lightly matching the sound around them making Regina relax and put her head in crook of Emma's neck. Emma heard Regina's breath hitch as she moved her hand up and down Regina's back lightly, Regina once again looked into Emma's eyes and swallowed hard. Emma smiled and asked

''May I kiss you?''

''You don't need to ask.'' Regina responded and Emma pulled her into sweet kiss.

_ I'm in heaven_  
_ And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak_  
_ And I seem to find the happiness I seek_  
_ When we're out together dancing, out together dancing_  
_ Out together dancing cheek to cheek_

* * *

That's it folks! ;)


	6. Damage

Hi! :) Thank you so much for all your subscriptions and reviews! They make me going! I hope you'll like this chapter too :D

WARNING-abuse is mentioned and described in this chapter.

* * *

Emma woke up early, too early for her liking. She glanced at her nightstand clock and saw it was only 6.30 and on Saturday morning. She groaned and covered her head with pillow. Then she remembered events of previous night, she remembered the dinner, xbox march and dancing. Playing on xbox with her biological son was truly wonderful, listening to his stories and watching him laugh, she felt like she was a part of his life. Then there was Regina, Regina- woman who captured her heart in only few days, Regina- mother of her biological son, Regina- successful and smart woman, Regina- beautiful creature who was lost and couldn't remember most of her life.

Emma's eyes filled with tears, her heart felt complete yesterday, for the first time in her life she didn't feel like she didn't belong, for the first time she found herself stealing glances at beautiful dark haired beauty and for the first time in her life she found someone she could fall in love with. Everything she wanted so desperately to have in life was just a step away in this small sleepy town and Emma wondered how ironic it was- to feel it, to taste it, to sense it, but knowing she would never have it. Knowing she'll be gone in few months forever, knowing this was what she could have had but will never have. She would never have a chance to enjoy in her happiness, in first break of her sorrow and short life. At that though her tears shed down her pale cheeks and started running down her neck onto the pillow under her blond curls. She sobbed loudly and hugged other pillow tightly, just like she did when she was a child in foster home, like she did when Neal left her brokenhearted, like she did in prison, like she did when she gave Henry away.

''Emma?'' Mary poked her head in Emma's bedroom after few minutes of sobbing ''Is everything alright?''

''No'' sniffled Emma

''Is there anything I can do?'' asked Mary as she sat down at Emma's bed and stroked blonde's arm

''No, nobody can ever do anything about it.'' Emma shook her head and schoolteacher's heart stung seeing blonde like this

* * *

''Mom?'' called Henry

''I'm on break.'' mumbled Regina covering herself with fluffy duvet. She hoped he would let her sleep a little longer on Saturday, but that was not the case. He jumped on bed next to her and shook her to wake up.

''Please go away'' mumbled Regina

''Mum, I'm hungry!'' Henry said and she turned her head towards him seeing him pouting, a pout soo similar to Emma's that it stunned Regina

''Henry, I need to force you out of the bed every morning and the only morning we have to sleep in, you barge in and wake me up?'' it was her turn to pout ''Don't you love your mother Henry? She feeds you, buys you comic books, loves you; can't you let her sleep?''

''You didn't feed me, that's why I'm waking you up!'' he grinned and Regina stuck out her tongue in mockery

''Mom, it's 11 o'clock.'' Henry said gently

''What?!'' Regina jumped and glanced at the clock on her nightstand ''Why on Earth haven't you wake me up!?'' she got up and hurriedly went towards the bathroom ''What is wrong with you, how could you let me sleep that late? Don't you know your responsibility as my son is to harass me on only day I can sleep in?'' she disappeared in bathroom.

Henry shook his head with smile, his mother was always a basket case on Saturday mornings and he enjoyed it very much.

* * *

Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen island looking at her roommate who was sitting down on the couch wrapped in warm blanket holding tightly hot mug of coffee. Emma's eyes were still puffy and red from crying, her hair was tied in loose tail and she looked very tired all together.

''Emma'' Mary Margaret started as she sat down on other side of the couch ''Please tell me if I can help you in any way.''

''You can't.'' said Emma weakly ''Trust me you can't.''

''Try me.'' said schoolteacher ''You don't have to tell me everything, you don't even have to tell me quarter of it. But tell me something, just to ease all that pressure on yourself.''

Emma sighed pondering what to do and after a minute she asked ''Have you ever been in love? But knew from the beginning that it can never happen? And even if it did, you couldn't have it for very long?''

''I have, actually I am in love with someone I can never have.'' Mary Margaret said sadly

''Did you tell him?'' questioned Emma

''No, I haven't.'' she shook her head ''I will though, very soon. I hate not being honest with him, I am in love with him and I feel like I'm deceiving him while trying to act as his friend.'' she paused ''I believe one should always be honest with the person they love.''

''Even if it meant loosing them forever? Even if it meant having them hate you?''

''Yes.'' Mary Margaret sighed deeply ''Because if they don't know the truth, how could they love the true you? You'd be deceiving them about who you are and yourself believing that relationship you have is the real one.''

''What if you know you'll never see them find out the truth?''she paused ''What if you know you can make them happy and you know you'd never live to see them find out the truth?''

''Emma...'' Mary Margaret gasped ''Why would you even think you won't live to see it?''

''I...'' Emma trailed off

''Emma?'' Mary Margaret moved closer to Emma taking her hand in her own squeezing her lightly

''I'm dying.'' blonde breathed out

''Oh my god'' cried dark haired teacher ''How? Why? Can't we do anything?''

''No'' said Emma defeated ''It could be done if they caught on it when I was younger, but you know how foster parents are- doctors are unwanted expense.''

''You grew up in foster home?'' asked Mary Margaret

''Yeah.'' Emma nodded ''I was born alone and I guess it's destined for me to die alone as well.''

''You'll never be alone, I'm here now.'' said Mary hugging Emma fiercely

''I have a heart defect'' Emma mumbled against the teacher's shoulder

''Regina can help you!'' yelped Mary Margaret backing away slightly ''I don't know her that good, but she's cardiologist and from what I heard great one too!''

''No!''Emma practically yelled ''She can't know!''

''Why?'' asked Mary Margaret confused

''She...I...It's complicated.'' sighed Emma looking away

''She's the person you're in love with?'' gasped Mary Margaret

''No,'' Emma paused ''I'm not in love with be, but I like her, very much so. I think I could fall in love with her.''

''Emma, she's an ice queen. I've never seen her on a date, kiss someone other than Henry and we both know that's very different kind of a kiss'' said Mary Margaret in a hurry ''I've never seen her let anyone beyond her walls. She's a robot, that woman. Besides, she's not gay.'' she finished

''Well, you're wrong.'' said Emma ''I already kissed her.''

''What?!" Mary Margaret gasped ''Wow, that's...that's something.''

''Do you know about her accident?'' asked Mary Margaret

''Yes, I know.'' Emma nodded ''That's making whole situation worse, how can I let her feel something, show her what it is to be in love with someone knowing she'll have to deal with the pain after I'm gone?'' she let her head hit back of the couch and closed her eyes ''And that's not even the worst part.''

''If this isn't the worst part...''

''Don't wanna talk about it.'' Emma silenced her roommate

* * *

Graham was sitting on the couch of his living room nursing a glass of whiskey, he had lost count which one it was. He followed Emma to Regina's house night before and spied on two women, how they ate dinner, how Emma played xbox with Henry and how kid liked her. Then he watched as two women went on back porch which made his work easier, he didn't have to watch through windows and could actually hear what they talked about.

He drank the remains of his drink and gripped the glass stronger remembering how that blond bitch danced with Regina, how she wrapped her arms around the dark haired beauty and kissed her slowly and then passionately. His anger was bubbling, he had tried everything he could think of and still Regina never looked his way. Now, in only two and a half weeks, his replacement in sheriffs department had her way with his woman. She kissed her lips, she caressed her cheek, she traced Regina's body with light touch over that red dress he adored and she earned Regina's moans. The images in his head made him scream into the darkness of his living room and crush the glass he hold in his hand.

He got up not caring about the hand that was bleeding and made his way towards his car. _Woman can not please Regina as a man can, Emma could never compete with me. I will have her, I've been working for that too long to let that blonde take her from me. She will love it, she will love the way I'll take her. Then she'll forget about that bitch. _With those thoughts he entered his truck and drove to 108 Mifflin street.

* * *

Emma sat on the bench deep in thoughts when Henry approached her ''Hey Emma.''

Emma was startled by the kid at first but then smiled warmly ''Hey kid.''

''So did you have fun with us yesterday?'' asked Henry

''Yes, I did.'' Emma said ''Did you?''

''Yeah, I did.'' nodded Henry ''I'm sorry I whipped your arse and gloated about it.''

Emma laughed and asked ''Your mom made you apologise, didn't she?''

''Yep.'' Henry laughed with her, but after a moment asked seriously ''Will you and mom start dating?''

''Where did you get that idea?'' Emma swallowed hard

''It's just the feeling, besides I never seen mom smiling at someone this much and nobody was ever in our house except for my friends, Mrs. Nolan and Lo.'' shrugged Henry

''Lo?'' asked Emma

''She works with my mom, she's a nurse.''he paused ''mom always says she's like a mom to her, which would make her my grandma.''Henry finished

''Oh...''Emma nodded ''I'm not sure what will happen between us, kid.''

''Just don't hurt her, okay?'' Henry pleaded ''Please.''

''I'd never intentionally hurt her, Henry. Nor you, for that matter.'' Emma said and Henry nodded

''Where are you going anyway?'' Emma asked ''Your house is the other way.''

''I'm having a sleepover.'' he said and glanced at his watch ''I have to go! I'm late.'' he hurried away, only to turn around after few meters and yell to Emma ''Bye Emma, I'll see you soon.'' she smiled and waved as he continue to run.

Emma sighed and decided to pay Regina a visit. She needed to come clean with her and she needed to do it now.

* * *

Regina was going through some papers when she heard the doorbell. Smiling, she went towards the door thinking that Henry, as usually, forgot something. She swung the door open and saw Sheriff Graham standing there. She fixed her posture immediately and gripped the door handle firmer

''Sheriff, is everything alright? Is Henry alright?'' asked Regina worried

''I'm sure Henry is fine Dr. Mills'' he spat her name ''I haven't come here for Henry.''

''Why are you here then Sheriff?'' Regina asked

''I think you know Dr. Mills, or should I maybe say Mrs. Swan?!'' he spat and smell of whiskey made its way to Regina's nostrils

''Sheriff, you are drunk and I think you should go home.'' said Regina in her stern voice which had intimidated many people, but she couldn't fathom way, she would never harm anybody.

''I don't think so.'' he smiled maliciously and pushed Regina inside, grabbing her wrists and pinning them over Regina's head as he slammed her body against the wall.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' screamed Regina as she struggled against the man. He firmly held both of her slim wrists in his hand while other, now free, went to Regina's hip to steady her.

''I know you want it.'' Graham said

''Let me go!'' yelled Regina

''Shut up!'' he yelled slamming her petite body against the wall again making her gasp in pain ''I saw you! I saw you kissing her yesterday! It made me think...''he trailed off admiring beauty in front of him

''I thought you have to have a brain to think!'' spat Regina

He just smiled and said ''It made me realise how desperate for a fuck you are.'' he started '' So desperate that you'd let a woman touch you.'' he hissed grabbing bottom of her dress and yanking it up

''Stop it!'' Regina yelled, pleaded while tears ran down her cheeks. Many emotions she had bottle up inside came back and she started to shake from fear and hopelessness she felt.

''She will never be enough'' she heard the man grunt in her ear ''Woman can never please another woman as a man can.'' she heard ripping sound of her dress and then she felt him pressing his body against hers, making her legs shift as he settled himself between her legs ''Woman can never _fill you up _as a man can, Regina. You'll love it.'' he said pushing his hips against hers. Regina turned her head to left and screamed ''Help! Please!'' hoping someone would hear her.

She closed her eyes and wept as she struggled, which was of no use. Until she felt the weight being removed from her body and she found herself on the floor. That was the last thing she remembered before everything fade to blackness.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Yes, Emma saved Regina ;) She is the saviour, after all. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Recovery

Hi!

Thank you all soo soo much for your reviews, subscriptions! They make me go on! ;D

* * *

Regina woke up and took in her environment, she was in her bedroom, in her bedroom, but she didn't have slightest idea how she got there. Then memory of previous night invaded her mind, she bolted into sitting position and panicked started to look around herself. She felt movement from her right side and she saw blonde waking up and glancing up at Regina from her spot on the floor.

''Regina?'' she questioned getting up and moving to Regina, which made older woman move away slightly ''It's alright, I won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you, I promise.'' Emma said and moved towards Regina once again, but this time Regina didn't move away.

''What happened?'' asked Regina, remembering once again last nights events, which made her shook and sob slightly

''It's alright. I'll make it alright, I promise.'' said Emma as she sat down next to Regina and embraced her. Regina Mills never enjoyed being hugged, Regina Mills didn't like it when she felt she's being pitied and most of all Regina Mills hated when people saw her weak. But Regina didn't feel that way when Emma hugged her- she welcomed the touch of comfort, she felt only sympathising and care coming from blonde and she didn't feel weak but tired and hurt. She let her emotions run free and sobbed in Emma's arms; she felt Emma hand moving up and down her back, she felt light kisses Emma's lips made on her shoulder.

After few minutes, Regina's sobs disappeared and brunette calmed down a bit. ''What happened?''

Emma sighed and started to talk but she didn't let Regina out of her embrace ''I wanted to talk to you yesterday and on my way here I saw Henry in park. He told me that you are home, so I continued. When I entered your front yard I noticed that your door is open and then I heard you scream for help. I rushed inside and tore away Graham from you, after which you fell on the ground unconscious.'' she gulped ''He didn't...'' she paused ''I came before he...''

''Raped me?'' offered Regina

''Yes.'' Emma closed her eyes as the shiver went through her body as she remembered the scene she walked in on night before ''I hurt him, Regina.'' she swallowed hard

''What?'' asked Regina moving slightly so she could watch Emma in her eyes, but without removing herself from the hug

''When I saw him on you, my rage took over him. I hit him Regina and I didn't stop until he didn't move.'' Emma gulped

''Is he...?'' questioned Regina

''No, he has broken arm, few ribs and few stitches.'' answered Emma

''Thank you.'' Regina said

''You don't need to thank me.'' said Emma ''I don't know what I would do if he hurt you.''

''Don't leave me.'' said Regina as she clung onto Emma

* * *

Few weeks passed away since the accident- Graham was imprisoned, while Regina and Emma made a way towards Regina's recovery. Emma and Regina established some sort of rhythm in those few weeks. Emma would came by the manor every night to have dinner with her and Henry, and after Henry would go to bed, Emma would stay with Regina. Regina didn't have a problem falling asleep in Emma's arms, while she couldn't even close her eyes when she was alone. She scolded herself for being weak, but she couldn't help herself. This evening their schedule repeated itself and older woman found herself standing in doorway of living room looking at Emma and Henry watching Avengers. She remembered the talk she had with Lo that day

_''You need to let it go, honey.'' said Lo as she watch Regina getting dressed_

_''What?''_

_''What happened with Graham, you have to let it go.'' said Lo again ''Emma is wonderful, she's been there every step of the way and I know you like her. Maybe it's time to give her a shot.''  
_

_''I can't.'' said Regina sighing ''What if she thinks I'm disgusting? I have scars and after happened with Graham...''_

_''Listen to me!'' yelled Lo cupping both of Regina's cheeks ''What happened to you was not your fault! Not the accident, not your parents abuse, not Graham. Do you understand?!'' after a nod from Regina she said ''You deserve to be happy, you deserve to feel again, Regina. So go and feel! But you have to learn how to trust somebody, how to let someone in.''_

_''I can try, but what if she hurts me too?'' asked Regina_

_''I saw her taking care of you, I was there on the night when Graham attacked you. She wanted to make sure you were alright, she was scared and nervous that something might be wrong with you. If she hurts you, I guarantee you it won't be intentionally.''_

''Henry, bedtime.'' she ordered and sensing his protest ''Not debatable.''

''Fine,'' he huffed ''Night Emma'' he kissed Emma on cheek and ran to Regina ''Good night, evil mother who won't let me play my games.'' he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her before he ran upstairs.

''Good night, baby.'' whispered Regina while watching him go ''He's growing up so fast.''

''Yeah, well he's ten, wait a year or two when puberty strikes.'' commented Emma softly

''Emma, I...''she paused ''I wanted to thank you for making this period much more better for me and him.''

''It's my pleasure Regina.'' Emma paused ''I want to see you both happy.'' Emma's nature always made Regina's heart flutter little more. She took few steps forward and found herself in Emma's personal space. She cupped Emma's cheek with her right hand and moved her thumb over soft skin she found there,

''Regina...''

''Shh...'' Regina shushed her as she leaned closer and kissed Emma. Emma responded immediately and what started as a chaste kiss, turned into passionate one. There was no rush, no hurried affection, just two of them pouring the unspoken emotions into the kiss. Regina pulled Emma closer so that their bodies crushed against each other, Regina's hand went to Emma's hair, while Emma's danced across Regina's back.

''Regina...'' Emma pulled away, but Regina attacked her lips once again and moved them towards the couch behind them. Emma lost herself in the kiss as they lied down on the couch, but after a few moments, she put her hands on Regina's shoulder and stopped

''I'm sorry Emma...'' Regina start pulling away, but Emma held her stronger and pulled Regina back on top of her

''I'm not sorry.'' Emma whispered ''I just need to tell you something before we continue with this. '' she paused ''There are things you don't know and I know you should before we do this.''

''I don't want to know.'' said Regina ''Don't tell me, not now. Tomorrow, someday, never. I beg you.'' hearing the plea, Emma swallowed hard and pulled Regina into a kiss once again.

* * *

They made their way to Regina's bedroom, locking the door behind them. Emma could feel how nervous Regina was, so she kissed her gently

''Relax, nothing you don't want will happen.'' at that Regina did relax slightly and tugged at Emma's shirt. Emma raised her arms letting Regina take off her shirt, Regina tossed the shirt away and stared at half naked Emma in front of her swallowing hard. Emma smiled and started to unbutton Regina's white shirt, kissing every inch of soft skit buttons revealed and Regina moaned as Emma kissed valley between her breasts.

''Oh god'' breathed Regina when Emma unbuttoned last button and kissed her just above her pants. She looked down at kneeling woman in front of her and found green eyes looking at her, blonde smirked as she unbuttoned her pants and slid down the zipper, pulling down pants altogether revealing black lace panties and black stockings. Emma kissed her right on the top of her panties making Regina moan out loud.

''Take of the shirt'' growled Emma and Regina tugged at loose shirt and let it fall on the ground. Emma helped Regina to step out of the the pants, so that Regina stood in her underwear, stockings and high heels.

''Good god woman, you are made for pleasing.'' Regina heard Emma say and her hands automatically went towards her scars, but Emma stopped her.

''No'' she breathed ''I want to see you.'' Emma then proceed to kiss the length of a scar on Regina's left hip, and the one on her ribs. Emma got up and kissed small scar on Regina's left shoulder, then licked it earning herself a loud moan. ''You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen..'' Emma said against Regina's neck

''Emma please.'' Regina whispered and Emma walked around her and kissed her neck and continued to kiss down Regina's spine, until she reached the lace that held Regina's round breasts together and unclasped it. She continued to shower Regina's back with wet kisses and as she went lower she slid down Regina's stockings. Once again kneeling, Emma helped Regina to step out of her high heels. She got up and turned Regina so she was facing her, she groaned at the sight of free full breasts as she stood up, put her hands under Regina's behind and lifted her from the ground. Regina yelped at sudden change but clasped her legs around Emma's waist and let herself be carried and gently lowered down on the bed. Emma kissed her once again and after few moments she started to kiss and nip at her neck while she gripped the two breasts in her hands as best as she could. Emma squeezed what she could and relished the feel of her handfuls. They were, as Emma had hoped, pillow soft, but delightfully surprised Emma by still being firm to the touch. Emma had taken her hand off the beautiful breasts because Regina's moan at her touch had been her loudest to date and Emma had briefly worried that she'd been too rough.

But one look at Regina's face gave her all the answers, Regina enjoyed every bit of it. Regina was lost in clouds, her breasts were intensely sensitive to the touch, centred exquisitely at her nipples much in the way her sex spiked at her clitoris. ''Don't stop!'' moaned Regina and Emma let her hands fill up with as much of the heavy breasts as she could fit, feeling the nipples press against the top of her palms and cupped them before squeezing.

''Emma, please'' pleaded Regina desperately and Emma used her thigh to start grinding against Regina's centre. Emma removed her left hand and replaced it with her mouth. Tenderly, softly, she began kissing the olive flesh in a circle, from it's top to the underside, letting her tongue trail around in between her kisses. Creating smaller and smaller circles around the nipple, Emma teased the most sensitive part of Regina's chest by drawing closer and closer. Emma's free hand moved lower, hooked her fingers at damp lace and tugged it down. She broke the delicious contact with Regina's breast to remove the panties completely.

''Undress'' requested Regina and Emma did it in a heartbeat, tossing away her clothes. She lied on top of Regina once again, both women shivering at the feel of their naked bodies pressed against each other.

''Let me love you.'' requested Emma and Regina nodded in permission.

Emma kissed her way down Regina's body and found herself between Regina's thighs looking at dripping wet pussy in front of her ''God, you're so wet.'' Emma kissed both of Regina's thighs before kissing her centre receiving moan from brunette. Emma growled at the sound and burrowed her tongue into the pussy that she had been dreaming about for weeks. Emma lost herself in the sweet, silky velvet of Regina's slit under her tongue, the heat of the opening into Regina's body, and the way she trembled as Emma tongue eagerly explored her soft folds. Emma started to give her gentle, luxurious licks, and felt her shudder again. Emma moaned as she felt her own arousal throbbing within her as she burrowed her tongue deeper, swirling it lightly around Regina's clit and then dipping it inside her, holding in a moan as her sweet flavor coated Emma's tongue. Emma let her tongue slide deep inside Regina, moaning again at the sweet flavor of brunette, her scent filling Emma's mind, and then swirled her slippery tongue over Regina's clit, slowly accelerating the motion. Emma's lips gently sucked the little bead into her mouth as her tongue vibrated on the tip, and Emma felt Regina's hips lift off the before she jerked, gasping for air as she screamed

''Fuck! Emmmaaa!''

Her hips jerked several times, twitching, and Emma drank every drop of her nectar. Finally, Regina's relaxed with a deep shudder, her body going totally limp, her breathing suddenly deep and laboured. Emma made her way up Regina's body as she kissed Regina gently.

''Sleep'' softly commanded Emma pulling covers over their body.

''But..''half asleep Regina started to protest.

''Shh, this was about you.'' Emma said pulling Regina against her body ''Tomorrow.'' she kissed her forehead gently

* * *

Gold smiled evilly as the ring in his shop started to glow red. The Evil Queen found her true love. It looked like his plan will succeed after all, even though in a different way than he planned.

It was only a matter of time when the curse will break.

* * *

That was all for this chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint you and I hope that the love scene was good enough for you. Please review and tell me what you think! :)


	8. It's never black and white

New chapter is here! Thank you all for your reviews and support in general! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you'll like new chapter as well.

Asher77- well thank you very much :D

LOCISVU - yeah, Gold is really bad guy in this one. I debated whether to make him very bad or just usually insane with touch of devil, but real bad guy won and that's what you can expect of him in this one.

* * *

Three weeks passed since Emma and Regina slept together for the first time. Emma tried to tell Regina the whole truth, but Regina successfully managed to avoid it, claiming she did not want to know yet. Emma wasn't sure who was Regina trying to fool, who was she trying to deceive since they both knew that growing relationship they were having was not being fully honest. Emma admitted that she was falling in love with beautiful brunette; Regina was everything Emma ever wanted in a partner, she was perfect mix of beauty with scars, manners with temper, courage with fear and love with mystery.

Emma sat on a couch in an apartment she shared with MM and thought about Regina when her cellphone vibrated on the coffee table. Emma snapped out of her daydream and reached for the device and looked at the alarm that was set:

_'Four months until day D.' _the note said. Emma sighed loudly, two months passed since they diagnosed her, she was in Storybrook little less than that, for about a month and a half. She closed her eyes and sank deeper into the couch as tears started running down her cheeks. She remembered the birth of Henry, meeting Regina and seeing Henry again. The pain shook her body as she started to sob really loud, unable to move from fetal position on the couch.

She sobbed for long time, until she was calm enough to make her way across living room to grab the bottle of tequila. Alcohol was always last option for Emma, but she felt that she hadn't had any other options at the moment, so she swung the bottle and took first generous gulp.

* * *

Regina started to get worried as Emma hadn't picked up her cellphone after she called her for sixth time, so she decided to check on Emma herself. She told Lo she was leaving for the day and if there was emergency to call her immediately. She made her way towards the Sheriff's station and entered Emma's office

''Emma?'' she called

''She's not here.'' familiar voice said and Regina spun around to find Graham leaning against the bars of her cells.

Regina gulped as she automatically stepped back ''You.'' she breathed

''Regina, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.'' Graham started, but Regina interrupted ''Stop it! Whatever you have to say, don't!'' she turned on her heels and in a hurry left the room.

Panic started to grip her as she exited the station and grabbed on the railing of the stairs. After a minute of deep breaths, she calmed herself down enough to start walking again. She wasn't sure where she was going when she entered the car, but her mind was on autopilot and she made her way towards Emma's apartment.

* * *

Gold sat in his shop pondering why the curse hadn't been broken yet. He had planned to make Emma and Regina worst enemies at the beginning, but that had truly changed when that red ring glowed. He was shocked to find out Emma was Regina's true love and he cursed himself for not knowing it, for his visions which failed him.

What was even worse, Gold couldn't figure out why the curse was intact. The curse was made to be broken by true loves kiss and Gold stalked and observed two women for weeks. He could easily connect the dots and he knew they were sleeping together, which surely meant they kissed plenty. He fumed, until it hit them like a train. Regina hadn't really knew who Emma was, of course! Gold was successful in tracking down Emma after the blonde had begun searching for Henry.

Even though Gold did not know for Emma's heart condition, he knew she was Henry's mother and he knew that Regina had to get the information very soon.

* * *

Regina made her way up the stairs to the apartment and was greeted by loud rock music. She identified the music as Nirvana's Man who sold the world as she reached for the handle expecting it to be locked. She was surprised to find the door unlocked and entered the apartment; she looked for sign of Emma as she stepped inside and closed the door behind. She moved towards the stereo under the tv and turned it off,; Regina turned around and spot blond curls barely visible behind the kitchen island.

''Emma?!'' she hurried to the blonde

''What are you doing here?'' asked Emma looking at Regina as the brunette kneeled next to her

''What happened honey?'' Regina asked as she saw Emma's puffed and red eyes, along with extremely pale face. Her trained mind check her body for injuries and immediately she spotted bloody towel in Emma's left hand

''Emma, what did you do?'' she asked as her voice shook reaching to the towel. Emma had a nasty gash on back of her hand

''I slipped'' said Emma quietly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the kitchen island behind her.

''This needs stitches.'' said Regina seriously

''I know doctor Mills.'' Emma smiled

''We need to get you to a hospital so I can patch you up.'' replied Regina

''Do it here, please.'' Emma pleaded looking at Regina's eyes ''I don't want to be seen like this. I know you're good doctor and you'll be able to stitch me up here with first aid kit.''

''Of course I can do it here, I could do it with normal needle and string.'' Regina rolled her eyes

''Then do it, my love.'' said Emma ''Please.''

Regina nodded as she took in Emma's broken state, her sad eyes. Regina moved blonde to the couch and sat her down as she went to get the kit. After half an hour Emma's hand was carefully and precisely wrapped up in bandage.

''Will you please tell me what happened to get you into this state?'' asked Regina as she kneeled down in front of Emma between blonde's legs and took both of Emma's hands in her own ''You have that sad look you had when you first arrived here.''

''You are so perfect Regina.'' breathed Emma as tears slipped down her cheek again ''You are such a great mother and doctor, you are beautiful and strong woman, you're gentle and attentive lover.'' she paused while Regina caressed the her hands ''I always dreamt to have someone like you. I think, I think...'' she swallowed hard ''No, I know I fell in love with you. I'm in love with you.''

''Well, that's no reason to get drunk and mess up your hand.'' Regina chuckled a bit while her eyes filled with tears as well ''I'm in love with you too, Miss Swan. You swept me of my feet when we first met and you keep being everything I want ever since.'' she finished

''I have a past Regina and when you allow me to tell you about it you'll hate me and everything will fall apart.'' Emma sobbed

''Nothing will fall apart, we both have past. I promise you'' Regina breathed hard as she connected her forehead with Emma's and said ''Just because I can not remember my past, doesn't mean I can not feel it. I know I did something horrible Emma, I can feel it because I can feel the guilt that accompanies every bad deed. I don't know what it was, but I know that rage made me do it; I feel it all Emma, I just don't know what it's about. That will always hunt me, so if you think you can deal with my baggage, I assure I can deal with yours.''

''When you'll find out you'll be angry'' started Emma ''I promise you that, but promise me you'll think back to this conversation and remember this: that I love you and I love Henry and I'd never do anything to hurt you or him in any way.'' she paused ''Remember that the only time I ever felt I belong somewhere, it's here with you two. Promise me you'll remember.''

''I promise.'' said Regina

''I love you.'' whispered Emma

''I love you too.'' Regina kissed her gently ''You need to sleep, I'll help you to bed.''

* * *

''You should see her Lo, she was so broken.'' Regina finished the story about the events of previous day

''Do you think you'll be able to take whatever she has to tell you?'' asked Lo

''Yes.'' nodded Regina ''She loves me and I love her, I'll do everything in my power to accept whatever it is. I don't think it can be that bad, you know.''

''Maybe she's a murderer.'' Lo said

''Don't be ridiculous.'' Regina shook her head ''She's sheriff, for gods sake. I've seen her file, she showed it to me- she got into trouble when she was 18 and judge sent her in military academy. She was in army for five years and then started to work as bounty hunter for Boston PD.''

''Okay, so we know she was a troublemaker as a kid.'' Lo said and Regina shot her the look that made people gulp ''What? That look doesn't work on me and I'm just stating the obvious. I'm glad she got out of it though.''

''Dr. Mills?'' nurse called as she entered lounge room ''Sheriff Swan is here to see you.''

Regina moved towards the hall with Lo hot on her heels.

''Emma?'' Regina smiled as she saw beautiful blonde waiting for her in much better condition that day before

''Hi'' Emma smiled ''I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?'' she paused ''Both as a apology for yesterday and thanks for taking care of me. I also thought we could talk about it, you know, so we can have a clean, secrets free relationship. If you're ready, of course.''

Regina knew there was no other way, they danced around it for too long. She was in love with the blonde and she knew they had to discuss whatever it was and move

''Yes, I'd love to.'' said Regine ''I'll have Katherine watch Henry for the night, she's recovered well and been begging me whole week to spend the day with her godson.''

''I'll text you details.'' Emma smiled and Regina nodded, closing distance between Emma and her kissing Emma gently before saying ''I have patients to take care of.'' she smiled, turned on her heels and made her way down the corridor, ignoring the gasps and gossip of the nurses.

''I need to talk to you blondie.'' Lo said ''Let's have a chat in coffee shop across the street..'' Emma gulped remembering Henry saying Loreen was like a mother to Regina and followed the nurse.

They sat at the table with coffee in their hands when Lo said ''Spit it out. What is it that you're hiding from Regina? All of it.'' she commanded with firm look

''Alright, but you have to promise me that you'll let me tell her.'' Emma said and Lo nodded ''I give you my word.''

''I found out I'm dying two months ago.'' Emma stated surprising Lo ''They gave me six months tops with best medications, but I couldn't afford the best medications. So full six months would be a miracle. It's a heart defect, I will start to have have serious effects in matter of weeks.''

''I'm so sorry Emma.'' said Lo reaching out to squeeze Emma's hand

''That's not all.'' said Emma and Lo nodded her head indicating to Emma she could take time so Emma took deep breath and started again ''I didn't come to Storybrooke by chance.'' she paused ''I gave birth when I was 18. I gave the boy for adoption and Regina adopted him.'' Lo gasped

''You have to understand'' Emma said quickly ''I never wanted to take Henry away from Regina and I know that's what she'll first think. I just wanted to see him, I just wanted to talk to him for few minutes as a stranger, just to see him smile and talk. That was all, that was my plan, after which I would pack back to Boston and died there.''

''Oh Emma.'' older nurse got up and hugged the blonde

''I didn't think she'll invite me to that baseball game, that I'll fall in love with her.'' Emma said as she cried silently in Loreen's shoulder. She hated herself for crying in front of two people in only two days span, but she couldn't help herself. ''I never would want to hurt her, but I can not stay alive, no matter how much I want to.''

''I know dear, I know.'' Lo said as she caressed blonde's back.

* * *

Regina made her way towards her car when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and read the message _'I'm waiting for you at the baseball court.' _

Regina smiled and looked up from her cellphone only to be met with grinning Gold who was leaning against her car.

''What can I do for you Mr. Gold?'' she asked coldly

''It's not what can you do for me, but what I can do for you.'' he smiled

''I don't think there is anything you can do for me.''

''I can, you just don't know it yet.'' he said and then seriously said ''Emma Swan is here to take away your son.''

''Excuse me?'' she asked shocked ''Are you out of your mind?!''

''No, I'm not. She's Henry's biological mother and she's here to take him away.''

''You're lying.'' she said

''No, I'm not.'' he said and handed her the Henry's birth certificate '' I dealt with Henry's adoption papers and since it was closed and secret agreement, I could not give you this birth certificate, but since she's here, there is no need to be secretive about it anymore.''

Regina stood in shock as she looked at the paper she held in her hands.

''I'm sure you'll protect Henry well, Dr. Mills.'' he smiled ''Good night.'' he finished and walked away leaving shocked Regina behind him.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Review and tell me what you think :D


	9. Who I really am

New chapter is here, I'm sorry it took me so long. Thank you for all your support, it really makes me go on!

Warning- brief mention of self destruction.

* * *

Regina, still in shock, drove too fast for her usual liking wanting to arrive to baseball court as soon as possible. She rewind the talk with Gold for what it seemed was 100th time. Her heart and soul started to ache in very familiar way, the way she felt before Henry arrived. She hated that feeling, that mix of hurt, betrayal and pure rage.

As she parked the car, she exited it immediately, leaving it running as she attended to be back very quick. She spotted familiar blonde curls on the bleachers and she stored towards Emma.

''You liar!'' she yelled and successfully startled Emma who jumped at the sound of rage coming from Regina's mouth

''What?!'' Emma asked hoping that Lo didn't tell her anything

''Don't you what me!'' yelled Regina again, but this time she waved the papers in front of Emma's face as the blonde walked up to her ''You want to take away my son!'' she screamed ''I will never allow it! You don't know what I'm capable of!'

''Regina, please...'' pleaded Emma, but Regina turned on her heels and moved towards her car

''You promised!'' Emma this time yelled

That made Regina froze in spot and turn around to face Emma.

''You promised, just yesterday.'' Emma said again ''You promised you'll listen to what I have to say. I've been trying to tell you for weeks that Henry's my son...''

''He's my son!'' Regina cut in

''Yes, he is.'' confirmed Emma ''He's yours and he'll always be yours, but I just wanted to see him.''

''So you came here and seduced me so you can spend time with him!'' Regina accused

''No!'' Emma said immediately ''I never thought I'd stay more then few days, I never thought I'd fell in love with you. I just wanted to see him once more...''

''How can I know you're not lying?'' asked Regina, her emotions split by anger and love she felt towards the blonde

''Except for this, I never lied to you.'' she replied '' I love watermelons, I love wearing leather jackets, I don't have parents and I was kicked out of every foster home I've ever been in, I love the way you smile when we're alone or with Henry and I do really hate mornings. Everything you know about me is the truth, you never knew why I came here in the first place.''

''I...don't know...''she paused ''I know I promised and I want to keep it, but I need a little time to think.''

''Regina, I need to tell you one more thing.'' Emma started as Regina turned around and started to walk to her car

''One more thing?'' asked Regina shocked ''Is it worse than this?!''

Emma seeing Regina's reaction replied quietly ''For you?'' she paused ''No, it's not worse news for you. This was the worst I had for you.''

''Good.'' replied Regina, entered her car and drove off. Just as she exited the parking lot, tears she didn't want to shed in front of Emma, started to fall down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly.

* * *

Emma entered her and Mary Margaret's apartment angry at herself for hurting woman she loved, for screwing up once again. She just couldn't get it right, she couldn't make a right decision even if one hit her in the face.

She walked towards the liquor cabinet and grabbed the brand new bottle of tequila and took a swing. After she felt the buzz kicking her hard she made her way towards her bedroom, where she threw herself on the bed and sighed deeply. She hadn't felt so bad in very long time and as she took one more gulp of tequila she made her way to bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out the medicine her doctor gave her for her heart, she looked at the bottle for a minute or two. She wondered how stupid it was even to take them, to prolong this shit? Whatever for? Well, for Regina and Henry. But as it was very clear she lost them, she felt her courage take over her as she opened the bottle and threw away all the pills in the toilet. She flushed the water and grabbed her new-old best friend and took another gulp of it.

* * *

Regina lied wide awake in her bed looking at the empty side of her bed. She remembered Emma and how she looked like sleeping next to her, how she had the softest hair Regina ever touched. She was so ripped apart- she never allowed herself to love a person , she never allowed herself to feel anything towards anyone but Henry.

Of course, being her luck, when she fell in love it turned out that the person who she thought she loved wasn't that person at all. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping the sleep would come over her soon.

* * *

''How did your evening went?'' asked Lo cautiously as Regina changed her clothes

''Not well.'' responded Regina ''She lied to me, you wouldn't believe it.'' she paused as she pressed her forehead on the locker

''She's Henry's mom, I know.'' Lo said

''You know?! Since when?'' yelled Regina

''Don't yell at me.'' said Lo in firm voice ''She told me yesterday, she said she'd tell you everything yesterday evening.''

''You should have told me!'' Regina insisted ''I would be prepared to confront her.''

''Confront her?'' asked Lo ''Out of all the people I though you would understand why she came here.''

''Why would I understand it? I would never leave my child at the first place and I'd certainly wouldn't lie to adoptive mother about who I am!''

Before Lo could respond, nurse came bursting in the room ''Dr Mills! We need you in room 5, Mrs. Barker is collapsing.''

With that Regina ran away towards room 5 and from there to OR.

Two hours later she found herself walking down the corridors and spotted Kathryn. She walked towards her friend who was sipping her coffee and smiled at her when she saw her coming by.

''Hi, Regina.'' she smiled

''Hello, dear.'' Regina smiled as she sat next to her ''How are you?''

''I can't wait to get home.'' blonde smiled

''You'll be home in no time, few more therapy sessions and you're out of here.'' Regina smiled brightly

''I never thanked you for...''

''Don't thank me for doing my job.'' Regina cut in ''Besides, you're my friend, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you.''

''Well, thank you anyway.'' smiled Kathryn ''Have you seen David?''

Regina saw David plenty of times and every time in the company of Mary Margaret. After years in coma David Nolan woke up, but with amnesia and couldn't remember his wife and their life before. Regina could relate to that, but could never understand why would David choose that mouse like school teacher over Kathryn. Which was worse, Kathryn didn't have a clue about it.

''I saw him few times in the town, while he was working.'' smiled Regina

''That man is always working.'' smiled blonde ''I miss him.''

''I know, I know.'' Regina took her hand and squeezed gently

* * *

''Emma?'' called MM as she entered their apartment ''Emma? Are you here?''

Getting no answer she walked towards Emma's room. It was a week since Regina and Emma part ways on parking lot and Mary Margaret saw clearly how much Emma was self destructive. She hardly ate or drink anything but some hard liquor, she slept two or three hours a night and even though Emma said to leave it alone- Mary Margaret was certain that she saw few bloody stripes down blonde's arms. She never understood why would someone harm themselves, but then again she never was in a position Emma was. She even talked to Ruby who swore she hadn't seen Sheriff in diner for a week, Emma was turning into a ghost, concluded Mary Margaret.

''Emma?'' she called as she knocked on Emma's room. When she didn't get any answer she enter the room and spotted a body on the floor next to the bed

''Emmaaa! she shirked and hurried towards the blonde. She turned her on her back and check for pulse, it was there but very weak.

''Emma, stay with me! Stay with me!'' she called to unconscious blonde as she grabbed her mobile phone from her pocket and dialled hospital's emergency room.

''Emergency, how can we help you?'' asked operator

* * *

Regina was walking down the corridor of the hospital, on her way to home, when she heard an ambulance pulling in and saw doors open with new patience coming in. Whale was already there and she was still far enough not to see who was on the stretchers, but then Whale yelled those terrible words and Regina's world stopped

''Code Red! Sheriff down!'' Regina dropped the purse she was holding and sprinted to Emma

''What happened?!'' she yelled

''Regina, you can't be here.'' Whale said as they moved Emma in the Emergency room and hooking her on various machines.

''Why?'' demanded Regina

''Because we all know you're dating her! It's not ethical!'' yelled Whale ''Miss Blanchard, what happened?''

''I found her on the floor of her bedroom.'' said MM ''She didn't sleep in a week, nor did she eat. She was depressed and I don't know whether she took her pills.''

''Her pills?'' Regina asked

''Yes, she has a heart defect.'' said MM ''She's dying.''

Regina's initial shock was interrupted by terrible sound of machine which signalised that Emma's heart stopped beating.

''No!'' Regina yelled ''Get me a 5...''

''No!'' Whale commanded ''Regina, get out, I mean it. She's not your patient.'' after Regina hadn't moved an inch he yelled ''Now!''

Regina walked out of the room, MM right after her, leaving Whale and hoping he would save Emma.

* * *

''Regina?'' Lo called as she ran to her ''Is she okay?''

''I don't know.'' said Regina spacing out ''Why didn't she tell me?'' she asked remembering Emma's pale face and blue lips.

''She didn't tell you?'' asked Lo

''You knew about that as well?'' Regina turned to Lo

''She said she would tell you that evening. Why she didn't I don't know.''

''Because I never gave her a chance.'' Regina said breaking down in loud sobs. Lo moved to Regina and embraced her and kissed her forehead as she tried to comfort her. After few minutes sobbing stopped, but still Regina hadn't said a thing.

''Regina?'' called Whale as he entered the waiting room

Regina sprung out of her seat, her eyes red and puffy from crying. ''Is she okay?''

''She is stable, she hadn't been taking her medicine in at least 6 days and her heart couldn't deal with it. She'll recover from this, but I looked in her medical record and she doesn't have much time. With this medication, two months tops, I left her medical record for you in her room, hearts are after all you're speciality. I'm sorry Regina.'' with that he walked away

''Lo, would you please pick up Henry? He's at Sean's place, they had a play date.''

''Sure, I'll take him home with me.''

''Thank you.'' said Regina and went to Emma's room.

Blonde was pale as bleach and she looked more dead then alive. Regina's tears once again ran down her cheeks as she sat on the bed next to Emma.

''I am so sorry, Emma.'' she said ''I never let you finish and I am so sorry. I understand why you wanted to see Henry and I'm sorry for thinking the worst.''

''Regina...'' slowly the pale lips said

''I'm here Emma, I'm here.'' she squeezed her hand gently.

''I love you, I'm sorry I hadn't tell you at the beginning.'' said Emma quietly

''It's okay, I'm sorry for everything as well. I love you too, so much.'' she smiled

''Okay, I'm a little sleepy...'' trailed Emma

''Sleep, baby.'' said Regina as Emma fell asleep again ''I love you, Emma.'' she said and kissed Emma slowly on the lips. when she kissed Emma a spark ran through her body and mind freezing her as memories of her life came back to her.

Regina jumped back, but still holding Emma's hand. _The curse! Rumple!_

* * *

Well, this is it for this chapter. Please review and make my day!


End file.
